Castle Kidnap
by Louey7
Summary: Alexis is kidnapped and the only person there for Castle is Beckett  Casckett! :  -One-shot-


**Author's note: First Castle fanfic and uploaded on same day as first fanfic**

**All reviews/advice would be much appreciated**

**_Casckett one-shot_**

Beckett had just woken up, to notice her alarm either didn't go off or she slept through it. She rushed down to the precinct without any shower. About 5 minutes later she had gotten called in for a murder. She hadn't notice until she got there she had one of Castle's books in her purse.

Cast came as usual... when he got there, he commented on her purse looking unusually heavy and she didn't look like she had a shower. Once he looked at the body he gasped, Beckett asked, "Castle, are you okay?"

"I know that woman."

"Who is she?"

"A-Alexis's best friend"

Castle rushed to call Alexis, when he was interrupted by his phone ringing, a voice came, "We have your daughter, we want 4 million dollars," that was all Castle had. Before Castle had a chance to speak he hung up.

Castle completely ignored Beckett, however he did tell her he was getting the 4 million. He rushed home and Beckett followed. On his way, he stopped by the bank and got all of his money. She wanted to talk with Castle, also she forgot she had his book in her purse. Castle was so nervous he didn't even notice Beckett following him and he jumped as soon as she knocked on the door.

Castle didn't go to the door for about 30 seconds, he got there just as Beckett was about to knock again. Castle let her in. To his surprise she actually wanted to talk, they sat on the couch talking; Beckett was trying to cheer Castle up. He was so nervous and upset he didn't even notice her rubbing his hand. His phone finally rang after about an hour after the murder, he answered and said, "Bring the money the dead girl's house. You have 1 and half hours. COME ALONE."

This made Castle even more nervous. Meanwhile Beckett explained he had to know the victim to know where she lived and that her parents were out of town. Castle tried to think and the only person he could think of that knew both of them was a friend of Alexis's that was much older than them.

They let the team know where they were going, and how Beckett would stay hidden, and that the person was very smart, so no one else should come. They got to the place, only to find a note. It had said:

_I just wanted to make sure you were good to your word. Meet me across from your place. 2 hours._

Castle was eventually slightly crying, but trying to be as manly as possible around Beckett. They went back to Castle's house. Nobody else heard any news on the case.

When there they sat back on the couch, just waiting for the time to come. Beckett was trying to relax Castle. This was somewhat working but not to an extremely. Deep down Castle really liked it, but was too upset about Alexis. Beckett eventually brought up Castle's mother, she was out of town for the weekend. After a while Beckett found herself rubbing Castle's back, no idea how it started. Castle was still in deep thought about Alexis he hardly realized it, until Beckett coughed they both realized what was happening. A bit later after they were talking about Alexis when she was way younger, Beckett's purse fell and Castle saw the book in it. He got distracted and questioned her about it, and then he found his signature in it. He thought it was weird he didn't remember signing it. Beckett finally confessed that she liked the books. Castle then caught her beautiful hazel eyes.

_Castle's point of view_

Those beautiful hazel eyes, how can I resist? Her rubbing my hand… This is very nice… I truly love her.

_Beckett's point of view_

His beautiful green eyes, in a very calm state. My best friend, rubbing his hands, his back even, I can see him deeply feeling better. I do love him.

They both were staring for about 30 seconds, when Beckett leaned forward, While Castle came up and kissed her. This gave them both warmth, especially after being stuck in a freezer together and Beckett nearly dying with Castle right over her. Castle went to Beckett's neck, she let out a pleasurable moan. They tore each other's clothes off and were having the most pleasure of their life. Beckett, panting, breathed, "Oh, Rick, I love you…" Castle went up to her eyes and said, "I love you too, Kate."

Lying naked on the couch… 5 minutes later they heard the phone ring, this time they heard the voice of Alexis saying, "Dad!" then, "You have 10 minutes." They forgot all about that during the sex. They rushed to get their clothes on, expressing their love once more.

They hurried across the street to find 2 men and Alexis. Alexis looked worried sick. Beckett was hiding, and the 2 men didn't see her. Castle dropped the 2 bags of cash on the ground, and said, "My daughter, then you will get your money." One of them shoved Alexis towards Castle, while the other swooped for the money. Beckett came out, only to recognize of the men. He came up once in her mother's case. She shot the other man 3 times. The one man she recognized pulled his gun to Alexis. Beckett fired 4 times, killing him. She just then realized Alexis was shot once in the leg. Castle was holding her, and brought her to the car. To their relief she was fine (for being shot).

Castle didn't go to work for a while, he stayed with Alexis, as did Beckett as much as she could. Once Castle and Alexis got home, he finally told her about Beckett and him. She mumbled, "Finally." Castle barely caught ahold of this and let out a chuckle. Beckett had come over to see how Alexis was doing; she just kept smiling at the thought of them being together!

**A/N: Again all reviews are great! Thanks hope it was good :)**


End file.
